kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 4 : le roi lion
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Dans ce chapitre découvrez la vrai personne chargé de l'entraînement d Elika, Sora et ses amis découvriront pourquoi cette fille leur a fait faux bond a Atlantica .


**Kingdom Hearts: Chapitre 4: Le roi lion**

Elika suivit les ordres et trie une Keyblade pour attaquer Sora de front, le roi Triton prend le coup en se protégeant le jeune garçon. Donald le sait bien, cette fille est bel et bien la recrue du groupe des méchants. Quant à Dingo, il est impressionné par le changement brutal de comportement de la jeune fille. Elika et Sora se battent à coup de Keyblade. Leur combat fait rage pendant que les habitants du royaume se sont écoulés.

Le jeune garçon désarme son adversaire, Elika récupère son arme et se retire du royaume. Sora relâche son arme et s'évanouit de fatigue due à ce combat dur. Ses amis nagent vers lui pour venir en aide, l'un des deux essaie du réveiller mais rien n'y fait.

Le roi Triton le porte alors dans son dos et le ramène au royaume pour qu'il se repose, en même temps Dingo et Donald veillent sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Elika est remontée à la surface et se retrouve au même endroit que Maléfique. La sorcière est assise sur son trône et accueille Elika à bras ouvert. Elle se tient debout face à la jeune fille, la

jeune fille la regarde d'un air déçue.

La sorcière voit l'expression d'Elika puis lui fait signe de suivre. Quand soudain Hadès a-t-il des explications de la jeune fille? Maléfique trouve cela insuffisant pour se débarrasser de Sora une bonne fois pour le dieu . Quant à la jeune fille, elle brandit son arme et commence à se diriger vers l'Olympe.

Pendant ce temps Sora se réveille du fait qu'il était évanouit pendant un long moment, ses amis et le roi des soulagées. Le jeune garçon sent une douleur dans le dos, une douleur d'affection, il pose principalement là ou il est mal, envoyé un bandage sur lui, il se demande si cela peut provenir. Ses amis lui précisent que la fille avait heurté au combat, le jeune garçon en baisse la tête et se envoya coupable de la capture d'Ariel.

Tandis que le roi le rassure en lui expliquant qu'il n'a jamais connu le jeune garçon culpabilisant malgré les bonnes paroles du roi, Sébastien fait face à Sora et lui dit ces quelques mots:

-Tu ne peut pas tout savoir, mais ne perd pas espoir et aide-nous à retrouver Ariel.

Sora hoche la tête en approuvé les mots du crabe. Le lendemain, le jeune garçon a le bandage et est guérit, il quitte alors le royaume pour essayer de retrouver Ariel, Donald et Dingo le réjouissent. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il ouvre un nouveau monde et ce au revoir au peuple d'Atlantica, le nouveau monde est le "roi-lion" où il se trouve sous la forme d'un lionceau, que Donald devient un oiseau et Dingo une tortue.

Ils rencontrent Pumba et Timon ainsi que Nala, chacun les saluera tandis que la lionne se rapproche du lionceau qui n'est pas dans son état normal. Elle commence à lui parler:

-Sora? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-J'ai ... fait une erreur, je ..., je dois gratter une ennemi pour récupérer Ariel .. Dit-il tristement

-Nous avons entendus parler des enlèvements des princesses. Affirme Timon

-Vous savez quelque chose à propos? Demande Sora intrigué.

-Nous savons juste que les sans-coeur en en grande quantité avant de capturer la princesse.

Déclare Nala Sora soupire et regarde le sol que Timon lui tapa l'épaule pour le rassurer, le lionceau regarde la langue à coté de lui puis le remercier de lui redonner courage.

Nala précise qu'ils sont souvent par les sans-cœurs et ignorent pourquoi ils sont si nombreux, Sora propose de s'occuper de ces derniers afin de rassurer ses amis.

Lui et les autres commencent à marcher dans les environs du monde et c'est bien la première fois qu'il n'y a aucune hyène au cimetière des éléphants ou dans le vieux repère de Scar, c'est comme désert. Pendant ce temps des sans-coeurs commencent à se rassembler et à attaquer près du rocher malgré les rugissement de Simba , ils étaient plus fort. Lors de cette attaque des ennemis, Elika les détruits d'un coup bref et fort de keyblade sous forme de petite lionne et assomme Simba comme Hadès lui avait demander de lui ramener Kiara qui est la fille de Simba et Nala . Au même moment Sora intervient et défend ses amis en utilisant sa keyblade tandis que Nala va mettre leur fille en sécurité, Sora se battait face à la lionne puis regarde son arme qui lui semble familière.

Ils peuvent continuer leur combat face à la lionne profitant de l'attention du lion puis s'attaquer aux problèmes de la situation sur le terrain et le bénir de nouveau. Le jeune garçon ne peut plus bouger pendant qu'Elika part à la poursuite de Nala.

Quand elle se lance à sa vie, elle perd sa trace mais se réfugie dans une grotte pour s'y reposer. Sora part à la recherche de son amie et la retrouve auprès de la même personne que Rafiki au sommet. La mère de Kara est une femme qui a trouvé un endroit sûr pour protéger sa fille.

Quelques temps plus tard, un sans-coeur abats des hyènes sur son passage. Seulement trois hyènes arrivent à lui échapper dont Banzai, Ed et Chenezy; Elles se réfèrent au cimetière des éléphants en attendant que le monstre fasse partie. Hélas le sans-coeur n'est pas partis, il cherche les survivants.

Nala explique a Sora que les hyènes désertes les terres à cause des énormes sans-coeurs qui rôdent sur les terres interdites.

Un fils est arrivé, il découvre les monstres qui sont par milliers, il les bat tous avec l'aide de ses amis. Les hyènes de ce type sont alors cachées pour voir ce qu'il se passe puis s'approchent de Sora. Le jeune garçon à la vue de ces immondes créatures qui étaient aux services de Scar autrefois. une entre elle a pris la parole.

-Merci pour nous avoir débarrassés des sans-coeurs, nous n'en pouvons plus. Affirme Banzai en soupirant

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des sans-coeurs, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus fort qu'avant. Explique Sora

\- Un vrai dire ce n'est pas de simples sans-coeurs, Confirme Chenezy.

-Comment cela? Demande Dingo

-Non seulement ils sont plus fort , ils s en prennent aux autres, comme si une source leur donnaient une force sans limite qui se développe au fur et à mesure , ils sont aussi à la recherche de vrai coeur mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi . Rétorque Banzai

-Cela expliquerai pourquoi ils veulent capturer les princesses. Dit Sora en regardant ses amis

Sora se retourne et fait demi-tour pour retrouver Nala , cependant elle est face à face à une autre lionne à la crinière verte, elle protège sa fille , alors que Sora vient devant elle pour se battre contre l'ennemi malgré un coup fort de la patte de la lionne affaibli Sora légèrement. Il fonce vers l'ennemi et le désarme puis pose sa patte sur la keyblade de son adversaire , il reste sur ses gardes en gardant l'arme.

-Elika ! je sais que c'est toi ! Pourquoi es-tu contre nous ? je t'ai sauvé des sans-coeurs à Atlantica. Réplique Sora

-Sale gamin ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Dit la lionne d'un ton énervé.

Elika utilise son pouvoir de gravité et envoie le jeune garçon au loin puis récupère sa keyblade.

-Sora ! Donald le rattrape

-Donne -moi ta fille Nala et personne ne sera blessé. Dit Elika d'un air menaçant.

-Jamais ! Cria Nala en reprenant sa fille dans sa gueule et s'échappe de se lance à sa poursuite pendant que Sora est affaiblit. Alors qu'une voix interrompe l'action de la jeune fille, une voix familière, celle de Maléfique.

-Elika! Revient ! Nous avons un meilleur la sorcière en attirant la fille vers elle.

-Maléfique ? Dit Dingo

-Maléfique et Elika ? Maintenant tout s'explique , Affirme Donald

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est notre ennemie depuis le début! Dit Sora étonné

Maléfique part avec Elika dans un écran de fumée et retour dans son repaire. Elle emmène la jeune fille et elle raconte son nouveau plan en plus de la capture des princesses, Elika capturerait l'amie de Sora qui se nomme Kairi afin d'attirer l'attention du jeune garçon, les sans-coeurs se cinq princesses qui manque.

Elika accepte le plan et se lance à la recherche de la fille, elle passe alors dans l'olympe puis croise Hadès. Elle continue son chemin et capture la fille lors de son sommeil, elle la livre à la sorcière puis retour sur l'olympe pour s'entraîner à manier la keyblade.


End file.
